1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for mounting a photographing device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for mounting a photographing device that is capable of aligning the photographing device accurately.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, photographing apparatuses such as digital still cameras and digital video cameras, have been widely distributed. The photographing apparatuses generally include an optical system having a lens unit, a photographing device disposed on a side of the lens unit, an image processor processing electric signals emitted from the photographing device, and a memory storing photographed images.
Conventional photographing apparatuses operate as follows. When a user photographs a subject, image light of the subject passing through the lens unit is incident into the photographing device such as a charge coupled device (CCD), the photographing device converts the incident light into an electric image signal, the image processor processes the electric image signal, and the memory stores the photographed image.
In order to obtain images of high resolution, the photographing device should be set accurately. That is, when the photographing device is mounted, the photographing device is centered based on an optical axis of the lens unit, and is aligned appropriately in every directions. To do this, a mold member including the photographing device can be fabricated and coupled to a base member including the optical system using screws.
However, according to this conventional arrangement, additional space for coupling operation using the screws is required, and it is difficult to perform the centering and fine aligning of the photographing device when the photographing device is mounted. Thus, the resolution of the photographing device may be degraded.